creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Inferno Pendragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hillside Manor page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:13, June 29, 2012 can you revert Rattlesnake Jake :/ he is NOT an anti villain lol he's not on the "villains" side for noble causes or w/e that I remember...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) there appears to be no categories for Wu Ken or w/e it wasUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Photos + Blog = Delete; please http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ultimate_Law_of_Kaitlyn/Naruto_FAILS! http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/File:-------------------------.jpg - a duplicate and poorly titled I would try asking Snakewhip or Balthus Dire but they never seems to answer anyone's deletion requests.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 00:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again! Hi Inferno Pendragon. I just wanna talk to about that TTHC situation. I had only delivered that stupid picture of a gay homeless guy in an ugly mask to that new kid The Truth Has Come! who pi$$ed off alot of people on the Villains WIki & made enough damage there. & yeah, I did get mad no more then anybody else who got attacked that day when I described that jerk as an asexual (possibly a homosexual or a transgender), incompetent, dimwitted coward for the way he acted & the things he said & done. It was unacceptable. I just hate it. I was so sick of it & disguisted by it. A situation like that with trolls is a war, brutral & exhaustin'. What's even more worse is that other new kid named The Truth Has Come Again! who has been houndin' me for no reason ever since that & he's messin' with my user profile page on a couple certain wikis while he's messed with other people too 2 the same time. Luckily, Anobi, an admin from the Devil May Cry Wiki urged the Wikia Staff to forever block the weirdo forever so that he may never messed with me or anyone else. Anyway, I'm really sorry about all that. I just hate being ticked by borin' good-for-nothing trolls & abusers. I hope you understand me & StarWizardWars too are still you guys' best pals & fellow users, & that we loved the Villains Wiki & we are blessed with being part of that community. & you're right. I'll let StarWizardWars know that we'll ease up on our trash-talkin' & let it slide with problem users & trolls instead of just comin' at them like a damn brawl fight or something. I better go say hi to both EoinGhost & Frostare & give the 411 on what's happened right now. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I did it, buddy. I told our fellow user StarWizardWars exactly what your current message said & everything. I've told him we have to ease up on our trash-talkin', try not to pick a fight with troll & just say "no" or "quit it" to them. I'll see y'all soon & I hope tomorrow's gonna be better. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC)